Xin Rong
Category:ArticlesCategory:CharactersCategory:TV characters Category:Buffy the Vampire Slayer/Season 5 characters | aliases = Chinese Slayer | continuity = Buffyverse | series = Buffy the Vampire Slayer | image = | notability = | type = | occupation = Slayer | race = | gender = | base of operations = Peking, China | associations = | known relatives = | status = | born = | died = June 18th, 1900 | 1st appearance = "Fool for Love" | final appearance = | actor = Ming Liu }} Xin Rong is a fictional monster hunter and a minor character featured on the WB Network television series Buffy the Vampire Slayer. She was played by actress Ming Liu and appeared in the seventh episode of season five titled "Fool for Love". Biography Xin Rong was a young Chinese woman from Peking, China. She was the latest in a long-line of chosen vampire hunters known as a Slayer. Xin Rong was active in China during the late 1800s and early 1900s. Along with her "brothers", she played a role in wiping out vampires during the Boxer Rebellion. A horde of violent and mishievious vampires known as The Whirlwind came to China during the height of the chaotic uprisings in 1900. One or their number, William the Bloody, aka Spike, fought against Xin Rong inside of a Buddhist temple. Xin fought with her sword and succeeded in seriously injuring William, but the vampire overpowered her, and ultimately killed her. Her final words were, "Tell my mother I'm sorry", to which Spike replied, "Sorry love, I don't speak Chinese". Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Fool for Love Notes & Trivia * * Xin Rong used her sword to slash across Spike's face, causing the scar that exists across his left eyebrow. * In "Fool for Love", Xin Rong is identified in the closing credits as Chinese Slayer. Her full name is provided in issue #3 of the 2000 Buffy the Vampire Slayer comic book limited series published by Dark Horse Comics. * Actress Ming Qiu was credited as Ming Liu in "Fool for Love". * Final fate: Throat ripped out by Spike's fangs. * Xin's final words were, "Tell my mother I'm sorry" which she said in Chinese. * Xin Rong is the first of two Slayers killed by Spike. The second was Nikki Wood, whom he killed on July 13th, 1977. * Xin Rong is the fourth Slayer shown on Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Her appearance on the show is preceded by Buffy Summers, Kendra Young, and Faith Lehane. * It is unknown who Xin Rong's predecessor or successor is. In the chronological line of Slayers presented in the series, she is second seen on the TV show after Sineya - the First Slayer. * Xin Rong is the second Slayer of Asian descent presented in the entirety of the "Buffyverse" mythos. The first was a Japanese woman named Yuki Makimura, who lived during the 18th century. She is the only Slayer to have also become a vampire. Appearances * Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Fool for Love * Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Spike and Dru 3 See also External Links * References Category:1900 character deaths Category:Monster hunters Category:Vampire hunters Category:Characters with biographies